Memoirs of the Past
by Kaltmr
Summary: [Xenosaga, chaosxShion, T]While on the way to 2nd Division, Shion and chaos get stranded on an uncharted planet! How will things go when the people on the planet are technologically backwards? R&R plz! FINISHED!
1. Stranded

A/N: this is the 'past' version of Stranded in the Rain. the 1st three chappies are exactly the same, the 4th chappie is diff at the end. then it becomes a whole new story. enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Memoirs of the Past

By: Kaltmr

Chapter One:

Stranded

"Mayday! Mayday! Hammer! Tony, Captain Matthews, anyone who can hear us, please respond!" chaos was screaming into the comm unit to compensate for all the rumbling coming from the ship. "This is transport ship Delen, ship number 000265. We have been ambushed by Gnosis and are forced to crash land on an uncharted planet. Our coordinates are..." he paused. "X: 126, Y: 348, Z: 034. We require immediate assistance! I repeat..." chaos stopped, and looked at the comm unit. Smoke had started to rise from it, and he jumped back at it short circuited. He looked over at the other person in the ship.

She shook her head. "It's no good... too much atmospheric interference. It won't work anymore." Shion was desperately holding on to her chair as the ship shook violently. "What are we going to do chaos?"

chaos grabbed on to the nearest seat as their ship broke through the stormy clouds. Land was in sight. "Just brace for landing!" They both held on tight to their chair as the ground came up to meet them and they crashed.

—

"chaos? Wake up chaos!" chaos groaned, and got up. He surveyed his surroundings. The ship was in bad condition. A small fire had started near the front of the ship, and water was leaking through holes in the roof. Shion was at his side. "Are you ok?"

He got up slowly and rubbed his head. "I'll live." he walked over to the comm unit, only to find it in pieces. "Worthless. It's completely fried."

Shion stood up and walked over to a giant hole in the side of the wall. "To think that we'd run into Gnosis... and get into all of this trouble... just for Kos-Mos."

"Well, this is important, isn't it?"

"It is... with this new enhanced generator from 2nd Division, Kos-Mos' energy output would increase by at least 30!" she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "This wouldn't have happened if I had just listened to Jr."

"It's not your fault Shion..." chaos wandered around the ship, looking for anything that looked salvageable. "He did have to go meet with Gaignun you know..."

"But if I had accepted his offer to escort us to 2nd Division... ugh. I'm going to go explore for a bit. Maybe I can find some people here... or at least some food."

"You sure you want to do that?" thunder crashed in the background, as if to remind them of the severe storm going on. "I could go instead..."

She turned to chaos and smiled. "Thanks chaos, but I'm ok. I can take care of this."

"If you insist." chaos replied, turning over a giant piece of debris in his way. "I'll be here if you need me. There's gotta be something here we can use."

"See you soon chaos."

"Ok." he turned to her. "Don't get lost!"

She laughed as she walked away. "I won't get lost..."

—

chaos returned to the hole that Shion used to leave the ship. 'It's been hours since she's left... and I've searched the entire ship already... what's taking her?' he wondered. Grabbing all that he found in the ship, he left, in search of Shion.

—

Shion came to in a cave. She rubbed her eyes, and found herself soaking wet but wrapped in a blanket.

"Glad to see you're awake." a voice said.

"Huh?" she turned to see chaos, in just his shorts, by a fire. The rest of his clothes were hanging from sticks over the fire. She stood up... and found herself staring at chaos. He didn't exactly have a perfect body, but he sure was fit. "So... hot." she muttered to herself.

"Did you say something?" he asked, poking the rest of his clothes.

"Eep!" she blushed. "I meant... the fire! It's... hot." she turned away, so as to not let chaos see her red face. "What... happened out there?"

"That's what I was going to ask you." he replied, sitting down by the fire. "By the time I found you, you were passed out on the ground. The storm got worse, so I brought you here."

"What about the ship? And... where'd these blankets come from?"

"The ship kind of... exploded... not too long after I left. I grabbed the blankets and some med packs from the ship before I left. So, what happened to you?"

"Uh..." she laughed nervously. "I got a little lost..."

"A little lost?" chaos chuckled. "It took me hours just to find you."

"Ok, fine... so I got very lost." she rolled her eyes, but shyly pointed towards his clothes. "Also, why are your clothes..."

He looked at her as if she had asked him the stupidest question ever. "They got a little wet while I was looking for you." he said with a tone of sarcasm in his voice. "What about you? Are you gonna take your clothes off too? I was debating whether to take them off for you or not... but I decided against it."

"What!" she blushed, and held the blanket even tighter.

"If you don't want to, then that's ok... but you could..." she suddenly sneezed. "Get sick."

Shion sniffed. "Fine. I'll... take them off."

chaos turned around and waved his hand. "Take your time."

"Hmph. This is all part of your plan, isn't it? Getting me naked..." she slowly began taking off her clothes.

He laughed sheepishly. "Well, I guess it wouldn't be long until you thought that, but I never intended for any of this to happen... you don't have to do it if you don't trust me."

Shion sighed, but continued. "No... I trust you." she began to think about the current situation. "chaos... thank you... for saving me."

"It was nothing." he replied.

They were both silent for a while. "Ok." Shion said. "I'm done."

chaos turned around to see Shion sitting down, wrapped up in her blanket. He picked up her pile of clothes and set them by the fire. He took a deep breath and suddenly paused. 'Roses... her clothes smell like... roses.' Shaking the thoughts away, he began hanging her clothes next to his.

"Well... I'm done here." chaos sat down.

Shion moved over near the fire. "Guess there's nothing to do now except rest."

"Yes... well, good night Shion."

"Good night chaos."

—

chaos was woken with the feeling of something pushing up towards him. He yawned and stretched his arms. Whatever it was, it faintly smelled of roses. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Shion, cuddling up beside him.

"Shion?"

"Hmm?" she sounded half asleep. "Oh, I'm sorry chaos... it's just... I was cold... and... I just thought..."

"It's ok... go back to sleep." he slowly wrapped his arms around her, and she didn't offer any resistance.

"Mmm... chaos... you know what?" she put her head on his shoulder.

"What?"

"I wouldn't mind... if Jr. and them didn't find us for a while."

"You know... neither would I..."

They both closed their eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Searching for Supplies

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Two:

Searching for supplies

When Shion awoke, she moved slowly, so as not to awake chaos. Leaving the blanket by chaos, she walked over to the now dead fire. She still had her underwear on, since she couldn't risk being naked except for a blanket. Who knew what could've happened while she slept. They were still wet though, and sticking to her skin, so she peeled them off and began putting on her dry pants.

Hearing something move behind her, she turned to see chaos yawning. He slowly stood up, and opened his eyes. They didn't close. "Uh... good... morning?" he blushed.

"chaos!" she squealed, covering herself. "Don't look!"

"Right." he instantly turned around. "Ah... sorry."

"It's... fine. Just... don't look!" her face was a deep shade of red. She quickly put on the rest of her clothes. Having fully dressed, except for what she had just taken off, she said, "I'm done..."

chaos turned around again. "Well..." he avoided eye contact with Shion. "What should we do now?"

Shion wrapped herself up in the blanket once again. Despite the fact that she was clothed, she couldn't stop blushing, and apparently, neither could chaos. Her stomach began rumbling, as if answering the question for her.

"Right... we need food. I'll go see... what I can find." he headed towards the opening to the cave.

"Wait! Aren't you gonna... change first? I'm sure your clothes are dry..."

"What's the point if it's still raining?" he motioned outside, and I finally noticed that it was still raining.

"Oh... I see. This sure is some storm."

"Judging by the fact that it hasn't let up since we got here, I'd say it's gonna be raining for a long time."

"But... you could get sick!"

"I'll be fine." he smiled. "Don't worry about me. Besides, it's better that I have dry clothes for later." he left the cave. "I'll change when I get back. Have a fire ready!"

I materialized my M.W.S. and used the sparks from it to create another fire. I made a mental note to make sure my weapon wouldn't get wet, as I fed the fire. I reached for some more branches, but found that there wasn't too much left. "We must've used it all yesterday..." she whispered to herself.

A couple hours left, a dirty chaos returned with an armful of food. He had coconuts, potatoes, various fruits, mushrooms, and what appeared to be a handmade spear filled with fish.

"chaos! Your back!"

"Yeah, sorry I took so long." he placed all the food down, and put the fish over the fire. "The coconuts and the fish took the longest... I kept falling off the trees and slipping into the river." he laughed nervously. Shion giggled, and began examining chaos' wounds. "I'm ok. It's nothing too bad. Just a little dirt and some scrapes." he broke open one of the coconuts and began drinking the milk. "We can use the coconuts when we're done with them to hold water. I found a river nearby, and the coconut trees aren't too far either. The potatoes are pretty deep though, but the berries and the mushrooms are pretty close together. You may want to be careful with those mushrooms though... I don't know if they're all safe to eat..." he yawned, and lied down by the fire.

"This is great! Thanks a lot chaos!"

"It was nothing." he began shivering. Standing up, she shook all the water off of him. "Is there anything else we need?"

"Not..." Shion glanced over to the fire. "Really..."

"Hmm?" chaos looked over at the fire. "Oh, we're short on firewood. I guess I could get some more."

"No! You've done enough, I'll go get the firewood."

"It's ok, really." chaos brushed whatever water was left on him. "It's my job to protect you... that's why I came with you in the first place; to keep you safe. Besides, I can't have you getting lost out there again. I know where to find some good dry wood too, so it's ok." he turned away from Shion.

"chaos..." she hugged him from behind. "But... you're shivering... you should stay here, with the fire..."

He rest his head on her shoulder for a moment. "I'll... be fine. Just wait for me." he pulled away from her arms and walked out.

—

chaos was out for wood longer than he was for food. Shion began to worry. She was about to go look for him, when he returned. He had with him bundles of wood, tied together with long grass.

"chaos! What took you so long? You're even dirtier than before!"

"Sorry... for worrying you." he dropped the wood by the fire and stepped back out into the rain, letting the water wash away the dirt on his body. After a few minutes, he walked back in, shaking the water off as much as he could.

"Here, let me have a look at you." Shion touched a cut on chaos' arm.

He winced and backed away. "It's... ok.. They're just a few cuts and scrapes." he coughed, and grabbed his clothes. "I'll... be changing now."

"Oh... right." she turned around. A few moments later, chaos said that he was done. "Do you want to eat now? I tried the fish, and it's great! You should have some of the fruit too, it's really refreshing!" she said, in a cheerful voice.

"Sorry, but I don't have much of an appetite right now." he grabbed a blanket and lied down by the fire. "I'm going to bed now... help yourself to more food if you want." he coughed again.

"Are you sure you're ok? That cough sounds bad."

"I'm fine." he answered immediately. "Sorry..." he said, looking into Shion's eyes. "I'm just really... tired. Good night."

Shion went to sit down on the other side of the fire. "Good night..." she whispered, as she watched him fall asleep.


	3. Illness

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Three:

Illness

chaos awoke very late. Though there was no sunlight through the stormy clouds, he could tell he had slept for a long time. Shion was where he last saw her, on the other side of a now dead fire. Amazingly enough, she was still sleeping. Looking through the small pile of leftover food he had gathered yesterday, chaos cracked open a coconut and began drinking. Shion stirred, and woke up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"No, it's ok..." she yawned. "I'm still a bit tired, but I'm ok."

"How long did you stay up?" he pointed to where the firewood was. "All the wood is gone, and you slept even longer than I did."

"Oh, I was up almost all night... I kept the fire going, to keep you warm." she grabbed some berries and popped them into her mouth. "I hope you don't mind... but..." she blushed. "I also cleaned you up a little bit."

"Huh?" he looked down at himself. "My wounds... are gone."

"Yeah... I used a med kit on you."

"Shion..." he scooted over next to her. "Thank you. I know I was a bit blunt towards you yesterday... and I'm sorry."

"It's ok." she smiled. "As long as you're ok..." He smiled back, and held back a cough. "Are you... sick?"

He shook his head, but he coughed again, as if to make it obvious that he was lying. "Well... maybe. It's probably just all this rain...giving me a cold or something. Anyways, since we're out of wood... I'll head out again..." he stood up.

"No, chaos!" Shion grabbed his arm. "Let me do it, please."

"I'm ok, I promise. Besides, I've got to repay you somehow for everything you did last night." he walked out of the cave, not allowing himself to be stopped.

"But..." she whispered to herself. "I was doing all that to pay _you_ back..."

—

It was late into the night when chaos returned. He was shivering a lot, and didn't have too much wood, despite his lengthy time away.

"chaos? Are you ok? You don't look so good... and you're all scratched up again!"

"I'm... ok." dropping the wood by the fire, he grabbed his shorts. "Just... let me change, and then you can look at me."

She smiled as she turned around. "Well... at least you're not refusing help this time." she waited for a couple minutes, the silence only being broken by chaos' coughs. Suddenly, she heard something thump. She instantly turned around. chaos was on the ground. He had gotten his dry shorts on, but that was all he did. "chaos! What happened?"

He tried to respond, but ended up having a coughing fit. "Don't try and talk." Shion grabbed one of the coconut halves from outside the cave and handed it to him. "Here, drink. It should help."

He drank the liquid quickly, and gave a breath of relief. "I'm... sorry..." he muttered.

"Don't apologize. Just stay still." she took off his soaking shirt and started the fire. "What's wrong with you chaos? You're burning up!"

"Am... I?" he was shivering uncontrollably. "But I feel... so cold..."

"chaos..." Shion said, as tears began streaming from her eyes. "You can't leave me... don't leave me here all alone!" she buried her face into his chest, sobbing.

chaos hugged her tightly. "I won't leave you Shion... I'll stay here... if nothing else, to protect you."

—

Jr. paced back and forth on the Elsa bridge. "What's happened to those two? They've been gone for days, and they haven't contacted us!"

"I do hope Sister is ok..." Jin whispered to himself.

"She'll be fine." Ziggy reassured him. "chaos is there with her."

"Do you think something happened to them though?" Jr. asked everyone.

"The probability of them being ambushed by Gnosis using the route they chose was 84.35. It is possible that they were forced to land somewhere." Kos-Mos said, in her monotone.

"You'd think they'd at least send us a transmission or something... it's not like they could've landed somewhere without people..." Hammer thought aloud.

"It is possible. There are still a lot of uncharted planets in the star cluster." Momo pointed out.

"Then it's decided. We have to go look for them! Do you know how to find those uncharted planets Momo?"

"I'm sure my scanners could pick up signs of life as we flew through their route."

"Great! Matthews!" he called out to the Elsa's captain.

"As you wish Little Master. Let's go Tony!"

"All right, we're off!"


	4. Gnosis

A/N: if you didn't read the last 3 chapters, i reallysuggest you read this one. or at least, this last section, where chaos goes to look for Shion. it's different from the one i posted in Stranded in the Rain.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Four:

Gnosis

"How are you holding up chaos?" Shion asked, poking the fire with a stick.

He coughed. "I'm doing... ok. How are you? We're... running really low on food."

"I know..." she munched on a berry. "But we can't do anything about it for now... I have to take care of you, and you certainly aren't going anywhere..."

He sighed, and sat up. "It's been days... and all we've had are berries. We need... substance."

"We'll... get through this chaos. Just... sleep it off. Goodness knows..." she yawned. "I've done it before..."

"Well... I guess." he lied back down, and soon, fell asleep.

—

chaos looked over at Shion. It had been hours since she's moved. He slowly got up, and walked over to Shion. "I'm sorry for leaving you..." he smiled as he looked at her, sleeping quietly. He took a few steps back, holding back a cough. "But... we need supplies. And... I can't let you get hurt out there..." he put his blanket over her and walked out into the rain.

—

Shion woke up, and threw off the blanket on her. "Blanket? I don't remember... chaos?" she looked over at where chaos was sleeping. "chaos! Damn it, you left again!"

"With good reason, but bad timing..." chaos walked in, with food in one arm and wood in another. He wasn't just wet and scratched up this time though. He had foot long gash marks on him, which were bleeding profusely.

"chaos!" Shion cried out, grabbing all the stuff he had brought with him and tossing it by the fire. "What happened to you?"

chaos walked over to the fire, in an attempt to grab his clothes, but collapsed. "I'm... sorry..." he coughed up blood. "There's... something I've been hiding from you... ever since we got here."

"What is it?" she asked, her voice cracking. She opened up a med kit and began applying it to his wounds.

"The... Gnosis that attacked us... they've followed us here. That's why... I've always taken so long going out for supplies. They're getting closer and closer to us. I've had to... fight them off, ever since we got here."

Shion dropped the med pack. "So that's... what you meant... when you said you wanted... to protect me..." tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"Yes..." he muttered.

Shion punched him. Not hard, but she punched him. "Idiot! Who says you have to carry all the weight of our world on your shoulders? I can fight too! I... I..." she collapsed onto him, sobbing.

"I'm sorry... Shion." he ran his fingers through her hair. "I... just didn't want you to get hurt..."

—

Night had fallen, though it was still pouring outside. chaos had been sleeping all day, and Shion couldn't sleep a wink. After hours of just watching chaos, she stood up. "It's my turn to help you... chaos." she ran out into the night.

After wandering the forest for hours, she found herself lost. "I sure am smart... how hard can it be to find a few Gnosis on an uncharted planet in the middle of the night?" she said to herself sarcastically.

Suddenly, something hit her from behind. She fell to the ground. Standing up, she saw that she had unintentionally gotten herself surrounded by Gnosis. "Hmph, so here you are. Let's go!" she materialized her M.W.S., and it instantly shocked her. She threw it off her arm, and it sat there on the wet ground, sizzling. "Great... just great." she braced herself as all the Gnosis rushed her.

—

chaos suddenly woke up. He had the feeling something was wrong. "Shion?" he looked around the cave, but no one was there. "This can't be good..." Gathering all of his strength, he ran out into the rain.

He headed straight to where he last fought the Gnosis, and sure enough, he found them there, attacking a defenseless Shion. "Shion!" he cried out, shooting out auras at the Gnosis. Though he hit some of them, they all formed a line between the two. Feeling his wings grow out of his back, he flew over them, and went to Shion. She was unconscious, and he noticed her M.W.S. on the ground. It was worthless now though, as it was throughly soaked. He looked at the Gnosis, which were staying in their line formation. Because of their position, they were blocking the path to the cave. 'I have to get out of here...' chaos thought to himself. He picked up Shion and flew off, away from the cave.

Several minutes later, chaos stopped, and flew up into a tree. He stayed there, hiding among the leaves. Time passed, and the Gnosis never came. "Good... I think we're safe now..." chaos muttered. He jumped back down and placed Shion up against the trunk of the tree. Taking whatever branches and leaves he could, he made a quick lean-to. "This will have to do... for now. Guess we're sleeping in the rain tonight." chaos said, sitting down beside Shion.


	5. The Ancient Town

A/N: for those of you who didn't bother to look at ANYTHING before this, assuming it'd be exactly the same, you're **WRONG**. go back to chapter four and read the last section, where chaos goes to look for shion. i changed that part up a bit to adapt for this. if you've read my warnings AND the changed part, ignore my ranting. lol.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Five:

The Ancient Town

chaos awoke feeling cold and very wet. The lean-to he had built had already fallen down. He looked over towards Shion, who had not yet awaken. "Shion... what have I brought you into...?" he asked no one in particular. Picking her up, he threw her over his back and set of in search of... anything.

After hours of walking, chaos finally could see something. A light. He ran towards it, and found it to be a streetlight. It wasn't the kind of streetlight he had in mind, however. There was no lightbulb in it, nor did it resemble anything he had seen before. What gave of the light, was fire. He seemed to have stumbled upon a dead-end, as the road he saw leading to the streetlight suddenly turned to forest ground.

chaos walked down the road, amazed at what he saw. The road itself was made out of stones, and all of the buildings he could see were made out of brick. No reinforced metal for the buildings, no moving sidewalks for walking on, no signs of technology at all. As he turned the corner, he finally saw what he thought he would never see on this rainy planet at all: people.

"Excuse me, sir? Could you help me please?" chaos asked a man who was pushing a wheelbarrow full of fruit.

"Hmph." the man grunted, staring at the two. He quickened his pace and left without a word.

"Uh... sorry to bother you?" chaos was surprised, but not at all discouraged. He walked up to a woman, who appeared to be running a sidewalk stall. "Excuse me, ma'am? I'd appreciate if..." the woman's reaction was not unlike the man's. She turned away, and ignored him. Rather than help chaos, she just yelled out to random people on the street, advertising for what she was selling.

No matter who he asked, the response was the same. The children ran away, as if they'd seen a ghost. Those who didn't were pulled away by their parents. Both men and women ignored him, though every now and then one would yell at him to go away.

chaos finally gave up, and sat down on a street corner. "Hey you!" someone yelled from behind him. "Get off my street corner!"

Turning around, chaos saw that the person who was yelling was on the second floor of the house that was behind him. "You can't tell me you own this street corner..."

"I don't own it, but you certainly don't!" the man glared at chaos. He sighed, got up, and went on walking.

chaos shifted Shion from one shoulder to the next. The rain couldn't be good for her, and even he had been shivering since they reached the town. "Ah... excuse me sir..." a tall, thin looking man approached chaos.

"What, can't I walk now? You don't want me to sit, you don't want me to walk, what do you want me to do, huh!" he snapped, increasing his pace.

"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't help but notice your state of being. I'd like to help you out."

chaos instantly whirled around, almost dropping Shion. "Really? You want to help?"

"Yes." he nodded, "But do keep it down. Hurry, this way." The man led them through an alley, into a back door of a store. The place was filled with old fashioned guns and rifles. "Up here." he motioned towards the stairs. chaos followed him into a large room. It seemed to be the living quarters of the store. There was a sink and a small table all the way at the end, and a door beside it. A bed was to the right, while a couch and a fireplace was to the left. "Please, make yourself comfortable." he smiled.

"Thank you..." chaos looked down and noticed that they were both dripping water. "Uh..."

"Oh, right!" he walked over to his bed and grabbed some pajamas. "These may be big, but you can change into these if you want. I don't have any lady's clothes, since I don't have me a wife, but you should change her into some of these too... she'll catch a deadly cold if she stays in her clothes."

He looked from the dry clothes, to Shion. "Uh... right..."

"Bathroom's that way." he pointed at the only door in the room, and walked over to start a fire.

"She's gonna have a fit..." chaos sighed, grabbing the clothes and heading to the bathroom.

—

"Thank you so much for your hospitality... uh..." chaos said, slurping up soup from a bowl in front of the fire. The man was opposite him, and Shion was lying on the couch.

"Oh, how rude of me!" the man chuckled. "I haven't properly introduced myself yet! The name's Allan, but people around here call me Big Al. I'm the blacksmith of the town, in case you didn't notice down there."

"Thanks Big Al. I'm chaos, and she's Shion." he glanced over at the unmoving body on the couch.

"She'll be fine!" Al laughed. "She's a lucky girl, to have a man like you protecting her!"

"What?" he nearly choked on his soup. chaos' face turned red. "Yeah... I guess..."

The man smiled, but his face turned serious. "You... you're not from around here, aren't you? The people of this town, they're not too keen on strangers..."

"No, we're not. We were just passing through, on our way to Vector's 2nd Division when we got ambushed by Gnosis. Had to crash land here."

"You mean..." Al's eyes got wide. "You're not from... this planet?"

chaos laughed. "Of course we're not."

Al started laughing. "I knew it! I knew there were other planets out there! I've always wanted to go out into space and prove it myself, but wow! People from other planets!"

His mouth dropped. "You... don't have space travel yet?"

"Don't be silly! Have you seen how we live? We're not going to be getting out into space for a long time... but I've always wanted to, ever since I was a kid! To think I have someone from another planet, right here though! Man, nobody is going to believe this! I told them there were other planets, but they're so straight-minded, they don't believe a thing! So what's it like? Out there, I mean?"

chaos laughed nervously. "Well..."

Al laughed and smacked himself. "Listen to me, interrogating you like a prisoner down at the jail cells! I'm sorry about that. Just... hard to hold it in, you know? Anyways though, you need rest. Feel free to have more soup, it's still hot on the stove. If you're sleepy, you can take my bed." chaos began to argue, but Al wouldn't hear it. "I don't mind at all, besides, I've got a few more guns I have to finish up downstairs. Just make yourself at home!" laughing, he headed for the stairs.

"Thanks Big Al." chaos smiled. He looked over at Shion. "Well... we're safe now. Shion..."

—

"Hello! What's this..." Hammer muttered, as something flashed on his monitor.

"Well, what is it?" Matthews asked. "We don't have all day you know!"

"It's an automated distress signal. From what I can see... it's been looping for the past few days now."

"Well?" Matthews kicked Hammer's chair. "What are you waiting for? Let's hear it!"

chaos' voice suddenly echoed throughout the Elsa. "Mayday! Mayday! Hammer! Tony, Captain Matthews, anyone who can hear us, please respond! This is transport ship Delen, ship number 000265. We have been ambushed by Gnosis and are forced to crash land on an uncharted planet. Our coordinates are..." he paused. "X: 126, Y: 348, Z: 034. We require immediate assistance! I repeat..."

"That's chaos!" Jr. cried out. "Momo! Those coordinates?"

"That's... not too far from here. If those are from before they landed, we should be able to find the planet they crashed on!"

"Then let's go!" Jr. said.

"Let's hope we find them before they find us..." Hammer said, his voice wavering.

Multiple red dots showed up on the Elsa's map screen. "Damn it, what now?" Matthews asked.

"Looks like those Gnosis that attacked them are hanging out there... we could get attacked ourselves!"

"We have no choice!" Matthews said, grunting. "As much as I don't like this... Tony!"

"You got it Captain! Hold on tight guys, this is gonna be one bumpy ride!"

---

A/N: meh. i'm being cheap. parts of the story are STILL the same. oh well. lol. speaking of which, what should happen when jr and the gang find them? i'm planning on ending the story shortly after, but any bright ideas? let's see... poor shion. she's the one taking the beating in this story. i'm interested in seeing how this compares to the other story. well, next chapter, gnosis attack! how will the townspeople react to the presence of the gnosis? more importantly, how will they react when chaos and shion fight them off? review plz!


	6. Saviors

**summonershion3: yeah, this one's working out nicely. glad you like Big Al, i wanted him to be... well, a likable character. lol. **

**Youko-Kuronue: lol, thaaaaaaaanks!**

**chaosxShion: hehe, thanks. see above note towards summonershion3 about Big Al. lol.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga.

Chapter Six:

Saviors

Shion awoke, finding herself in an unfamiliar place. She looked around, and finally saw something she recognized, chaos. "chaos..." she shook him. "chaos... wake up!"

"Five more minutes..." chaos moaned dreamily.

"chaos!" Shion yelled in his ear.

He jumped up. "Yes, what is it! Shion! You're awake! Thank goodness you're ok..."

She smiled, glad for his concern. "Where are we?"

"Well, we're..." chaos started to explain, but was interrupted by the sound of a loud bell ringing. Al suddenly ran up the stairs, carrying two guns. "Oh, this is Al. Big Al. He's the one who-"

"There's no time for that!" he noticed Shion. "Oh, it's good to see that the lady's awake." he gave a quick smile. "But we've got to get going!"

"But Big Al, what's that bell?"

"That bell is for warning the town when something bad is happening! I don't know what's going on exactly, but it can't be good!" he tossed chaos one of the guns and looked over at Shion again. "The way I see it, a lady shouldn't have to hold a gun..." Al ran down the stairs, without another word.

Shion looked worried. "What do you think's happening?"

They waited for a moment, listening for any clues. Gunshots could be heard in the distance along with people screaming. "You don't think..." chaos muttered.

"The Gnosis!" Shion gasped. "We have to help them!"

chaos tossed the gun away and they both ran outside.

—

The two found Big Al in the middle of town, supplying men with guns. A dead Gnosis was among them.

"Hey!" Al waved as they ran over towards him. "chaos, where's the gun I gave you?"

"Oh, I... must've forgotten it back at your place." he grinned.

Al sighed, but continued arming folks. "It's ok. I guess I shouldn't be asking you to fight anyways, considering you're my guests."

"Guests?" a tall, muscular man came up to grab two guns. "Who are these people Big Al?"

"Oh these?" he laughed nervously. "These are... uh... these... are..."

"We're friends of Al." Shion answered for him.

The man stared at both of them. "I haven't seen them around town before..."

"It's ok! They're nice people, really!"

Screams interrupted their conversation. "Well, they better not get in the way!" the man grunted, before walking away.

Al breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks. That's Joe, the bartender. He's really strict with people, even more so with people he doesn't know too well. Better watch out around him. Help yourself to weapons, if you want to fight." he pointed at the box and ran off.

"What should we do?" chaos asked. "I could..."

"No." Shion whispered. "We can't reveal to them that we're... not from around here. Only if absolutely... needed... will we fight."

They both ran around the corner, and found themselves in a battlefield. There were only a few Gnosis, but they were gigantic! With their ancient technology, the townspeople were doing their best to fight back. After what seemed like hours of shooting, the last of the Gnosis were dead.

"Hey you two! You alright?" Al pushed through the crowd of people to get to them. He has a gash on his shoulder, but it wasn't bleeding bad.

"Al, you're hurt!" Shion instinctively began preparing to cast an Ether spell, but chaos shook his head.

"Oh this?" he laughed. "This is nothing! You should see the wounds we get when we go out hunting! These... these things are no match for us!"

Right as he said that, another large Gnosis came from out of nowhere, and roared at the crowd. This one looked different though... this one looked... transparent.

"Why don't you just high tail it out of here? Huh? Go back to where you came from!" Joe yelled out, walking in front of it.

"No! Get away!" Shion yelled out. "You can't hurt it!"

"Hurt it? I'm not planning on hurting it... I'm planning on killing it!" he raised his two guns up to level and began unloading all of his shots onto it. They weren't hitting it though... the shots were going right through it. Suddenly, the shots stopped. He was out of ammo.

His face turned from pure confidence to undiluted fear. The Gnosis raised it's arm to strike. Right before it hit, however, chaos pushed Joe out of the way. "Get off of me you!"

The Gnosis turned to chaos. "Stay back!" he yelled, shooting an aura. Thought the aura didn't damage it, it got it's attention. The crowd gasped. People began screaming. More Gnosis appeared, and they were all transparent.

"What... what the hell are you?" Joe stepped back, pointing at chaos.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you! Just stay back!" chaos said, shooting aura at whatever Gnosis there were.

"You!" Joe ran to Big Al and held him by his shirt collar. "Who are these people?"

"I... I don't know. I swear, I didn't know!" he said, quickly.

Suddenly, there was a bright light in the distance. It engulfed the entire town. "What...?" Shion examined the Gnosis, who were turning solid. "The... Hilbert Effect?"

Joe dropped Al and fell to the ground. "What is this magic? They're trying to kill us all, aren't they? I'm going to get you for this Al!"

"Stop your arguing!" Shion yelled out, grabbing the gun that Al was holding. She shot the neared Gnosis in the head, which luckily enough, killed it. "In case you haven't noticed, you can shoot them now! So fire!" she tossed the gun back at Joe, who grunted, and went off shooting.

When most of the Gnosis were gone, Shion noticed something. A Gnosis was running towards her. She could hear gunshots around the corner. Was it running from something? She shot it down quickly, when Jr. came running around the corner. "Darn it! Stupid Gnosis... made me run all this way... for nothing..."

"Jr.!" Shion exclaimed. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, Shion!" he took out his comm unit.

"Who's this now?" Joe stared at Jr. "Another one of your friends?"

"Hey guys, I found Shion!" he looked around, and saw chaos in the crowd. Unfortunately enough for him, everyone else was staring at him. "Uh... chaos is here too... but I don't think you should come over here. The natives don't look... too friendly."

"Jr..." Shion asked, after he put away his comm unit. "Is Kos-Mos here? Was that the Hilbert Effect earlier?"

"Yeah. She said something about 'a large Gnosis threat'-" he put on a boring face and imitated her monotone. "- and activated the effect on her own." he shrugged.

"So you were responsible for that light! You saved us!" Al cried out, looking happy as ever. "We must celebrate!"

"Oh yeah?" Joe said angrily. "I say we don't! What if they turn on us? Then what?" many people yelled out their agreements, but others sided with Al.

Jr. walked up to Joe, spinning his gun on his finger. "You wanna stop me?" he smirked, as he raised an eyebrow.

Joe looked around, and saw that nobody was backing him up. "Hmph." he grunted. "Do what you want." he walked away.

"Great! Come, come! I'll show you to my place!" he motioned at Jr. to follow.

"Uh... thanks, but I think I'll head back to the others. I just want to give something to Shion."

"Hmm? For me?"

Jr. pulled her aside. "Here. Take this." he handed her his comm unit. "I think you should leave soon. Like tonight soon. Just because that one guy likes you doesn't mean everyone does. If they riot again you, things could get ugly. Oh, and here." he gave her a package with the Vector insignia on it. "Miyuki sent it to us when she heard you went missing. Thought you'd need another one."

Even without looking, she knew what it was. "Great, thanks."

"So? Tonight?" he asked again.

Shion sighed, but agreed. "Ok, tonight. I'll contact you when we're out of town."

---

A/N: well, well, ain't that lucky. kos-mos happened to be close enough to hilbert effect all the gnosis. yay! well, this story is basically done... sadly. epilogue is up next. oh well. review plz!


	7. Epilogue

**summonershion3: hehe, yeah. cause miyuki's crazy like that. lol.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga.

Epilogue

"Good morning everyone! So what will it be for breakfast?" Al walked up the stairs, into an empty room. "Huh? Shion? chaos?"

Neither of them were in sight. Nothing was any different. The only thing that showed that someone was there, was a package on Al's bed. There was a small note on it.

_Dear Big Al, _

_Thanks so much for all that you've done for us. We can't tell you how much we appreciate it. Sorry we left without saying good-bye, but it was for the best. If we stayed in town any longer, we'd disrupt your way of life. Not just yours, but everyone elses as well. Here's a little gift for you. I know it's no space travel, but it's technology enough to keep your interest for a while. Hope you like it! Have fun tinkering with it... and goodbye. _

_Shion and chaos_

"A gift?" he wondered out loud. "They shouldn't have..." he opened the package and took out what was inside. There were only a few words on it. He read them out loud as he looked over them. "Vector Industries. M... W...S..."

---

A/N: and it's done. same idea as VotF, a gift being given, but i didn't likke this one as much. kinda boring, for an ending. no real cliffhanger or anything. just... ends. oh well. anyways, that's the end of this story. hope you all enjoyed it. do tell in the review which version you liked better, future or past. as for future/current works i'm currently working on Lost Angel ((a story about chaos)) and i'm planning on starting up another story called After The End ((a sequal to The End Of The Universe, which, if u haven't read, go read. it's my most liked ficcy so far. yay.)). so check those out if you like. well, see you next ficcy! review plz!


End file.
